When You Realize You're In Love With A Villain
by x Inspired Addict x
Summary: The title says it all! read to find out more! XD anonymous reviews allowed! all are reds! no greens and blues! only reds! R&R plz! XD
1. ASDOAM,MTRY

**hi guys! this is my first ppg/rrb(Blossick) Fanfic! im still a beginner so please, no mean comments! just read! if there's any errors please leave it on your reviews! you can send me some ideas too if you have any :D anyway, Enjoy! Fav couple is Blossick and they're the characters here! :D  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A simple dream of a memory, Meeting the rude you**

* * *

_I was flying over a peaceful meadow- where birds are chirping pleasantly to listen, rabbits jumping freely and eating carrots, squirrels stocking acorns in the trees. And other animals are enjoying their time._

_I flew down to the grass to join the animals, even though it was weird. I smiled and lied down staring at the beautiful peaceful blue sky. Heck, I was wandering through my thoughts at this time thinking, where is this place and why am I here? After a moments of silence, I heard screaming people at a distance._

_I stood up and flew to the city where the screams are. I am confused about how this city appeared. It was not here a while ago. I wander around the city to see if I could locate the screams I heard. I found nothing. It was deadly quiet, silent. It looks like it was abandoned._

_Cold wind rushed through my body as I went down examining the place. I used my X-ray vision to scan the buildings around to see if I could find someone or some people. But what I found is shockingly amazing. I saw my five-year-old self-talking to a boy with crimson red eyes. Whoa, red eyes? Was that even possible?_

'Beep, beep, beep!' My alarm clock rang. I turn it off and pulled up my covers. "Just five more minutes." I murmured. I was too lazy to go up and go to school today since it was cold and snowing a lot lately. Forgot to mention it was mid-December.

"Blossom! Get up already!" The professor called up to me. "Coming, professor!" I shouted back and stood up then went to the bathroom to take a bath. I locked the bathroom door behind me. I opened the shower as I went it. Warm water came then poured down to my head until it reached my feet.

I'll bring back the topic of my dream. Yes, my dream. It was really weird y'know. The meadow nor seeing myself doesn't the one bothers me. The one that bothers me is the one who I am talking to, that boy with red eyes. He was kind of familiar, I could tell by his looks: he was wearing back and white sneakers, red jacket with a big black stripe on, black jeans, backward red cap that show some of his bangs, and don't forget his red eyes and his good-looking face.

I snickered at my last thought. Good-looking? Anyway, back to the topic. I'd seen him somewhere, maybe in school or around town or just one of our neighbors. Why am I thinking this? My dreams doesn't matter that much anyway.

I went downstairs after I dressed up. I am wearing pink converse with black hearts designed, black mini-skirt with hot pink laces at the bottom, black tank top with a pink mini-jacket to match.

"Good morning, Blossom." The professor greeted.

"Where's Buttercup and Bubbles, professor?"

"They headed to school early. They said it was some project business they had to deal with."

"Oh, I guess I'm heading to school early too, professor."

"Eat breakfast first. I'm pretty sure you're hungry."

"Thanks, professor. But, I'm not really hungry."

"You sure? Bubbles made really good pancakes."

"Yes, professor! Goodbye!"

After I said 'goodbye' to the professor, I closed the door and flew off, leaving a streak of pink behind.

I saw the campus entrance a mile away. I landed in front of the gate. The guard greeted me cheerfully as I walked inside. Many students smiled and waved at me as I passed in front of them. Of course I smile and wave back for a polite expression.

I went to my locker to pick up my things when I notice a male student leaning on his locker listening to his ipod. He was wearing black and white converse, black pants or jeans (You couldn't blame me. I can't tell most of the difference between pants and leggings.), red T-shirt with words that says 'Don't mess with me.' with a black leather jacket to match his shirt, of course he had two gray ear pierce on his left ear. He had dark orange hair that was almost red. He was around my age I think, maybe 16 or 17? He's handsome too if you ask me. He was probably a new student.

I closed my locker and gather up all my strength to greet him. I tapped his shoulder and placed my hand on my waist as he put his earphones down. I took a deep breath before talking to him.

"Hi! My name is Blossom Utonium. You were probably a new student here. What's your name?" I asked. He didn't answered. He opened his eyes and glared at e for a moment before he replied.

"I don't have to tell my name. And what is it to you if I'm a new student here?" He asked.

"… You have red eyes…" I said awkwardly.

"Yeah? Well, you have pink eyes. That's not common."

"… Nice to meet you, stranger."

"And nice to meet you too, Miss Utonium."

After he said that, I walked away and waved back at him. That's the first time I had an awkward situation. He's rude, what can I say? He hasn't even told me his name.

Algebra was my first class. It was my favorite subject also. It was kind of fun with all those numbers, letters and problems you have to solve.

I sat down to my seat. I put out my sketchpad to pass the time. I looked around for some inspiration to draw. (I had also a thing on arts. Mind you.)

A glimpse at the window caught my eyes, yes, it's snowing outside. I finally thought of an inspiration to draw; A meadow full of snow. Just like in my dream.

I began sketching fast. My eyes were closed because I was trying to focus on my vision. After a while, I checked on my work to see if it was perfect just like in my vision. I drew a masterpiece! I drew it perfectly! Every detail of it is nice!

I smiled to myself for drawing a perfectly good sketch. But somehow, my sketch reminded me some memory in the past. I don't know what it is. But, it reminded me also of that boy with red eyes though.

"I wonder who he is?" I whispered under my breath.

Our adviser entered the room, Ms. Keane. She said a few notes before she let the new student in. Of course I knew who it was-it was that student I met a while ago. Ms. Keane said something to the new student before she introduces him to the class.

"Class, he is your new classmate. He will introduce himself in front here. I help him start so please, listen attentively." I stared at him because Ms. Keane said so. It's not because I had an interest in him.

"Call me Brick. I will be nice to all of you, if you wouldn't mess with me." He said threatening.

"Okay, Brick. Where do you want to sit?"

"Sit here, Brick!" Mica offered.

"No! Sit here beside me, Brick!" Princess commanded.

"Brick," Ms. Keane called his attention. " I have a suggestion. Why won't you sit there beside Ms. Utonium?" My eyes widened when I heard what Ms. Keane said.

Brick nodded and headed to the chair next to mine. He pulled the chair then sat down next to me. I glared at him. There's just something telling me I should be angry and couldn't trust him.

* * *

**okay, you're done. now wait for chapter two. and my chapter title sucks. *sigh* NO MEAN COMMENTS PLEASE!**

**blossom: why was it have to be brick?**

**me:caaauuuussssseeee...!**

**brick: i don't agree with you and all those guys out there whose making us a couple.**

**me:well you have to, you two look very similar,both leaders,both brains,both long haired,both red-headed,both hair color,both of you doesn't have fingers,nose,ears,both have huge eyes,both have super powers...what else?**

**brick&blossom: ALRIGHT,ALRIGHT! WE GOT THE POINT!  
**


	2. Long Day

**okay so guys, thanks for waiting the second chapter. i really experienced a lot of writer's block so please forgive me.. :'( i'll update soon. maybe a day or two. but please wait! :D here is chapter two!**

* * *

**Chapter: Long day**

"Are you staring at me?"

"What? Of course not!"

"Heh. That's what you said."

"So, you're name is Brick, huh?"

"Didn't you hear me talking there?"

"Shut up," I hissed. "How come you didn't told your name while we're at the hallway?"

"You'll know my name sooner or later, Bloss. That's why."

"Don't you dare call me that, Bricky."

"Why? You're going to do something about that, Blossy?"

I am so totally pissed off. Ugh. I turned my head to the teacher when I heard him chuckle. That made me pissed off even more.

"Just pay attention to the lesson, will you? And stop calling me neither Bloss nor Blossy. Got it?"

"Whatever you say, red."

"That too."

"Oh c'mon. Don't ruin my fun. I've been calling you nicknames three times. Don't be such a pussy."

"Pervert."-

"Ms. Utonium! Stop disturbing the class lesson! You know that is against the rules! Detention later, young woman!"

"But Ma'am! Brick is the one who's talking to me!"

"I don't care who talks to who! Now I decided that both of you will have detention."

"What! I am not going to have detention with this irritating pervert!"

"Watch your mouth, you lady! Both of you will have detention because I said so and that is final!"

I balled my hands into fists then gave Brick the 'Death Glare.' I just want to explode! My first time in detention! And the worst part is, I'm with Brick!"

Grr… W-wait a second! Why did I hate Brick so much that I want to explode? Yeah, I know he got me into detention. But when I saw him first in the hallway, my blood turned like lava. Weird. Anyway, I think this is going to be a long day.

"Hey, Bloss."

"What do you want, Brick?"

"Nothing. Just want to talk to you that's all."

I groaned and rolled my eyes at him. "Think he knows me that much." I murmured. It was impossible for the human ear to hear but-

"I knew you a lot more than you could think of."

"How did you"-

"Heard? You're a smart girl, you should figure that out, Bloss."

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Are you my stalker or something?"

"No."

"Then"-

"I told you, you should figure that out."

"… How come you know me that much?"

He didn't answer back. He just keep on scrolling on his ipod and listens to music. I stared at him confused. Yeah, I was studying him. Not checking out. Well, maybe a little but no.

"You might wan to take your eyes off me. I might melt."

"Oh… Uh sorry." My face turned bright red. I'm staring at hi. So, what?

My mind floated around my thoughts because it was extremely boring at class. I am waiting for my cellphone to vibrate. I need to fight monsters now. As in right now!

* * *

**Lunch**

The class is over. I grabbed my books then I got out of the classroom. I put my books in my locker and took a few books for y next classes.

It's lunch and I have to go to my sisters. I haven't talked to them for a while now. Hope they're waiting for me at the cafeteria.

After I put my things in my locker, I closed it tightly to secure it's really closed. I walked down the hallway heading to the cafeteria.

I got this really weird feeling that someone or somebody is following me behind my back. So, I turned around to see if I was right. Well, I was right. Brick is following me.

"Why are you following me?"

"I'm not following you. I'm here to ask you if you want to join me at lunch." He said. "So, can we go to lunch together?"

"Asking me to go lunch with you is like asking me out for a date." I hesitated. "Why do you want me to have lunch with you, anyway?"

"Do I have to answer that? Come on, just this time."

"But I have to meet up with my sisters, Brick. Maybe next time around." I said stepping aside him. He held my wrist and pulled me closer to him. "Just tell your sisters you'll catch up next time."

"I dunno…"

He tightened his grip. "Just this time."

"Fine. Just let go of your grip. It hurts you know." I said rubbing y wrist.

"Great."

"Why do you want to have lunch with me so badly anyway?"

"Does it matter? Come on, before all the nice foods will ran out of stock." He said pulling me.

* * *

**Cafeteria**

I got my tray and sat at our table. I set aside my books to the end of the table and started to eat. My food was veggie salad, yogurt, and a piece of gelatin. Brick's was pork chops with mash potato salad and with yogurt also.

We didn't talk much while we're eating. It's awkward. I jut stared at the food at one moment then stare at him. He did also the same. Seems we're avoiding eye contacts.

"Are you a vegetarian, Bloss?"

"No. I just like to eat vegetables sometimes."

"Oh… It's been years, huh?"

"Did you say something?"

"No…"

"Okay."

"Are you feeling awkward with me around?"

"No, not at all, Brick."

"Then why aren't you talking before I asked you?"

"Because… there's a lot of things I think."

"I see…"

"You know, you're not that rude as you look, Brick." He let out a short "hmp."

And it keeps going on like that. 'Awkward conversations' always happen to us. (By I mean 'us'. I meant Brick and I.)

I stared down to my food because I had nothing else to say. I just feel a little awkward when I'm around Brick. I don't why, it's just so.

Another awkward silence entered again. Hate it when that happens. Before Brick speak up, I spoke immediately-

"I wonder where are my sisters are?"

"Maybe they're hanging out with my brothers."

"Your brothers? You have brothers?"

"Do I have to repeat myself?"

"Err… No. What are their names?"

"Boomer is the blonde one, and Butch is the one with green eyes."

"Oh. My sister, Buttercup, also have green eyes."

"I know. And your other sister is Bubbles, right?"

"How did you know?"

"Your super heroines. What do you expect?"

"Oh yeah. I guess I'm kind of dumb to ask that."

We keep on talking even though our meals are finished. Brick got me laughed when he told me about his brother when they were twelve. And I could tell we could be good friends. While we're talking, I was looking around for my sisters. Maybe they're here somewhere in the cafeteria.

"Oh my… I think we're late for class."

"Bah. No worries, Bloss."

"We're going to be late! And that's fine with you?"

"Mmm… It depends."

"Ugh. Whatever. Let's just go back."

I grabbed his arm and pulled him until we're at the classroom. I opened the door and we went to our seats. Our class is Biology so, Buttercup's in it. I don't know where should I sit. Beside Brick or Buttercup's?

Since I haven't saw Buttercup in class yet, I will sit next to Brick. I guess, for the whole class.

Our Biology teacher came in- his name is Mr. Darwin. Actually, I'm one of his teacher's pets. And he is one of my favorite teachers. Anyway, back to my place.

Brick sat beside me and paid his attention to the lesson. I, on the other hand, thinking that boy I dreamt and thinking where did I saw him?

The class got interrupted when somebody knocked on the door. Mr. Darwin opened the door; it was Buttercup came late in class. 'She always come late in class anyway.' I thought as I look at her with eyes half-closed. I looked at Brick for the second time; he had his hand under his chin and his eyes were half-closed too. "Guess he's bored." I said to myself.

Mr. Darwin finished talking with Buttercup. He tapped her shoulder and pointed at me. I looked at the seat beside me it was empty. Buttercup will have to sit on my left side.

Buttercup wears green tank top, brown cargo pants and white sneakers. She really looks boy-ish for a girl like her. Her hair had grown until it past her shoulders, but still shorter than mine. She just sits beside me until the class is over.

* * *

**After school (Detention)**

I went to the detention hall all alone after all the classes. I already explained it to Buttercup and ask her if she could tell professor and Bubbles that I will be home late. I bumped into Brick on the way-

**Flashback**

_The bell rang. The class is finally over, all the students walked outside the classroom to go home already. I was left alone inside the room copying all the important notes and lectures on the board._

_It was 4:35 p.m in the afternoon when I finished taking notes down. I picked up my things and got out of the classroom. 'Oh, right. I still have detention. Great.' I said to myself sarcastically. I pass through the sunlight coming outside the windows. The sunlight hit my hair, which causes it to turn dark orange. It was really quiet at the building. I could only hear my footsteps and the chirping of the birds._

_I turned around the corner to go the detention hall when I bumped into someone. I looked up to see who it was. I saw a pair of red eyes staring down at me-_

_"Hey, Brick!" I greeted. "Wanna go to detention together?"_

_"No. Go yourself. I don't need your company."_

_I stared at him confused. He just narrowed his eyes on me and walked the other direction. I followed his gaze with a confused look. 'What was his problem? We're laughing lately at lunch now he's being all grumpy?' I thought._

**End of flashback**

I still have 15 minutes before the detention's over. I looked at my wristwatch every five minutes to check the time. Mr. Marcus is our detention teacher. And guess what, Brick and I are the only one in detention I took a few peeks at him, he wasn't doing anything. He just remained seated, one hand at his desk and the other under his chin, eyes half-closed.

"And you two may now go for dismissal." Mr. Marcus said.

"Thank you, Sir."

Brick was the first one to leave the detention. I tried to catch up with him but, when I got out, I didn't saw him at the hallway. I don't know where he went. Maybe he just ran off.

* * *

**aannnddd you're done! wait for chapter 3! :D**

**Brick: i don't understand my character here. -_-**

**Blossom: try to understand it. ask me if you don't know some parts.**

** Brick: *blushes* Sure powderpuff.**

**Buttercup: how come i only entered the class and didn't even talk?**

**Me: sorry about that, BC. i will put some of your lines at the next one!**

**Buttercup: alright. but make it long.**

**Me: i will put bubbles too**

**Buttercup. sure.  
**

**Me: alright guys, please wait *types really fast*. PEOPLE JUST READ!  
**


	3. First Crime Commits

**hi guys! sorry for keeping you waiting for long! here is chapter three! just a little writer's block trouble right now, i won't be updating soon okay? maybe, for about 4 or less than that? i don't know,, just keep reading and reviewing and waiting! :3 NO MEAN COMMENTS PLEASE.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: First crime commits**

* * *

I finally got home from school. It was exactly 6:30 PM when I got home. I saw the professor preparing the dinner and smiled. He told me to get my sisters down for dinner. I nodded and zoomed up to the stairs with a streak of pink followed.

"Buttercup! Bubbles! The dinner's ready!" I shouted at them. Bubbles were reading a fashion magazine while sketching dresses. Buttercup is just playing video games on her Xbox.

"Tell the professor I'll finish this game first." Buttercup said focused on her game.

"Yeah. Me too, Blossom." Bubbles added.

"Come on, guys. The professor's waiting downstairs."

"Just wait, okay? I'm almost finished!" Buttercup and Bubbles said in unison.

I went in and took Bubble's sketchpad and plug off Buttercup's game. They looked at me angrily-

"What the fuck is your problem!" Buttercup yelled.

"My sketchpad!" Bubbles squealed.

"I told you guys, come down for dinner."

"Fine!" Buttercup and Bubbles yelled. The three of us immediately flew downstairs with pink, green and blues\ trails. We sat down and eat hurriedly when the professor spoke up-

"So, girls. How was school?"

"It was fine, professor." Buttercup said while mouthful of food.

"Don't talk while your mouth is full, Buttercup." I said.

"Yes, professor, it's fine. But Blossom didn't go with us for lunch today." Bubbles chirped.

"Yeah. We thought Blossom has some business to take care of." Buttercup said.

"But when we saw her at the cafeteria," Bubbles added.

"Bubbles and I saw her eating lunch with the new student." Buttercup followed.

"And she looks like she was having fun." Bubbles said while looking at me.

"Hey! He asked me so I had lunch with him!"

"So, you're saying you had lunch with a guy?" The professor asked.

"Yes, professor."

"Yeah. She and her boyfriend are laughing when we saw them." Buttercup teased.

"Your boyfriend? Why didn't you invite him over to dinner, Blossom?" The professor suggested and asked.

"He's not my boyfriend!" I said half-yelled.

"Yeah, right." Buttercup smirked and rolled her eyes.

We finished our dinner at 7:15 PM so we still have time to do our own business. Buttercup on her game, Bubbles on her magazine and sketchpad, and I on my homework and other stuffs.

I finished my food and put them in the sink. I got curious about my dream so, I went and asked the professor-

"Professor," I said. "When I was a kid, do I have a friend that has red eyes?"

"I don't know, Blossom. Your social life's kinda big."

"How about enemies?"

"Well, there is this one enemy I could think of…"

"Really? What did he look like?"

"Well… He had two brothers. The one is green and the other is blue. Or should I say, Bubbles' counterpart or one of his brothers looks like"-

"W-wait. Those boys are 'our' counterparts?"

"I guess you could say that. Bubbles' counterpart looks like a boy version of her: Blonde, has dark blue eyes, wears deep blue jacket with a big black stripe in the middle and he wears black and white sneakers." The professor paused for a moment. "Buttercup's counterpart wears the exact same clothes like Bubbles' counterpart, only his eyes and his jacket we're dark forest green and his raven hair put into tall spikes."

"What does mine looks like?"

"Your counterpart wears the same clothes like his brothers only it was red especially his eyes. He had a red cap backwards on his head and his hair was put into a ponytail until it reaches his back." Professor sighed. "They call themselves the 'RowdyRuffBoys'."

"RowdyRuff, eh? Thanks, professor."

Now I got clues. I will find out who he is and his brothers also. But the professor didn't mention their names so; this will be harder than I thought it would be.

I headed upstairs. It was a little dark since the lights are turned off at the living room. I walked inside my room then turn the lights on. I sat on my bed opening up my cellphone to check my messages.

"I should get some sleep." I said facing my clock. '8:50 PM' was written. I dressed myself in my nightgown: A simple pink sleeveless silky dress that is down up to my knee with white laces on the end.

I turned the lights off and went to bed. I closed my eyes slowly and tight. I hugged my heart-shaped pillow and snuggle myself.

_I woke up in the same meadow before. I found myself lying at the grass where the warm summer breeze passes my body. Again, I saw the city a mile or two. I went through the city again and check around. Still, there were no screams or people found. The buildings are still in condition and so do the streets and cars. Yet, it really looks like… abandoned._

_I peeked around the corner, and to my surprise, I saw my five-year-old self for the second time fighting so I hid behind a yellow car to get a better view._

_I saw pink and red streaks and trails bouncing off the wall and each other. The red one immediately went into my direction and crashed_.

'Beep! Beep! Beep!' I popped one eye and saw the hotline beep fast. I climbed down my bed and dressed up into my superhero uniform. I did change a few things though; my black shoes turned into sandals with a 1-inch heel, my white stockings turned into high-knee socks, my pink dress turned into a pair of frilly skirt and a mini-sleeveless pink shirt that shows the belly button: its got a zipper on front up to my neck with a black strapless tank top inside. (Sorry I don't know how best to describe the clothes ^^;) I put my hairstyle in a high-ponytail with a red bow.

I sped up and knocked into my sisters' room to wake them up. I told them the hotline's ringing and they dressed up just like mine but Buttercup's color is green and Bubbles' is blue. I answered the hotline while they're dressing-

"What's the problem, Mayor?"

"Blossom! The Townsville Bank's been robbed! The police got beaten up and gone unconscious! The robbers might get away!"

"We're on our way!"

"Alright, girls. The Townsville Bank's been robbed."

"In the middle of the night? Why couldn't just do it tomorrow?" Buttercup complained.

"Stop complaining, Buttercup."

"Fine." Then we flew out of our house and gone into the cold night.

We reached the bank for about two minutes to be exact. The police were laid on the ground looking beaten up badly and unconscious. Before we take the Polices to the hospital, we will stop the robbers first. I mean, that's our job, right?

We landed in front of the Townsville Bank. I kicked the door open to surprise the robbers. But we only saw the vault's open and not a single person was inside. Not even hostages.

"Damn! The robbers' got away!" Shouted Buttercup.

"Relax, Buttercup. I'm sure they're still somewhere near."

"Yeah. Blossom's right, Buttercup. Maybe they're still somewhere near."

"Let's just fine them already! The more we talk, the more they will be farther and farther!" Buttercup paused. "Come on! Don't just stand there and do nothing!" Then Buttercup flew outside the bank.

"Alright, girls. Let's split up. Bubbles, you took the North. Buttercup, you go the East. And I'm heading to South. We'll meet up here after 30 minutes. Got it?"

"Yeah."

Then the three of us separated. Bubbles went to the North, Buttercup on the East, and I on the South.

I used my super hearing and my night vision to find the robbers. I went through the alleys, beside the buildings, everywhere. But I saw no robbers. 'Maybe they really got away.' I thought. 'No! They're still here. I can feel it.'

"Looking for these?" A voice from my back said. My eyes widened when I realized that I was 20 feet above land and someone asked me right behind me?

I turned around to see who it was, and in wide eyes. The robber wears a red mask on his face, he wore a red baseball cap backwards, red long-sleeved polo, black T-shirt inside the polo to match, black jeans, and black and white sneakers. He had red hair. I couldn't see his eyes because it was covered in his bangs. I quickly noticed the bags of money he was holding. They were about… 1…2… 4 bags all.

"Give that money back!"

"What if I don't want to?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. I balled my right hand into fist to punch him but he kicked me in the stomach, which made me crash into a building. I looked up to the robber with an angry expression and bounced off the wall to attack him. I charged my fists and went quickly directly into his face.

He dodged my attack before I punched his face. He held my wrist with his left hand and punched me in the stomach with his other hand. I crashed on the streets leaving a crate. I sped up quickly and managed to kick him right in his stomach. He crashed on three buildings. I went to him to get the bags of money he'd stolen.

I saw him unconscious. Bruises and scratches on his face, some of them are bleeding. My eyes searched for the bags when my eyes caught his mask. 'I wonder what he looks like?' _No, Blossom. Just take the bags of money and leave him alone unconscious before he wakes up!_ 'But, I want to see him without his mask.' I_t's your duty to bring those bags back, not seeing and knowing what the criminals' looks like._ 'I guess you're right.'

"But, maybe just a peek."

I moved closer to him. His position- he was leaning his back on the wall with his hands on the side, his had his face facing the ground, his legs were stretched out. I kneeled next to him and stretched my hand out and touched his face. My hands found the end of the mask and started to take it off slowly and carefully when the robber coughs and woke up already.

"Don't you dare take my –_cough_- mask off, pinky."

He touched my hand before I pulled it away. His hand is warm- just the right touch. My eyes widened when I realize what was I doing. I gasp and pulled my hand. I tried to stand up but he hugged me, which causes me to fell on my knees. Ouch. I thought. He's still sitting down for your information.

I didn't say a word. Not even a single. I kept quiet-shocked from him hugging me. I tried to squirm but his grip was really tight. My face was buried on his chest. His hands were locked up to my back- his definitely warm. There's that soothing feeling between us.

We're inside an alley- Car lights passing fast one by one. Above us are tall and shadowy figures of the buildings' walls. Stars shining brightly in the night sky- it was full moon tonight. Cold night breeze ran through my body causes me to shiver in cold. A hand held under my chin. I turned my face to him. My pink eyes met his brown eyes, gazing on me. Our face was an inch away. And the only thing I knew that I couldn't forget was the one that he pressed his lips into mine. My eyes grew in shock.

* * *

**oh yeah, first stolen kiss with brick :3. hahah, blossom's lucky if you ask me. anyway, R&R!**

**Blossom: Err... how come i'm lucky?**

**Brick: *raises an eyebrow***

**Me: Oh! i didn't recognize you guys! *blushes* are you there the whole time?**

**Brick: Yeah... waht's going on here anyway? and how come blossom's lucky?**

**Me: Nothing! *covers computer screen then looks away***

**Brick: *raises an eyebrow* are you hiding something?**

** Blossom: Hm.. *reaches for computer***

**Me: NO! **

**Blossom: get outta way!**

**Me: *hides under covers and blushes***

**Brick & Blossom: *Reads chapter*  
**


	4. My First Stolen Kiss Gives Me A Headache

**Sorry if i hadn't updated too long. writer's block... anyway, here's chap 4.. only, i think this chap has no point.. at least i updated. oh well... just read... -.- NO MEAN COMMENTS PLEASE. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: My first stolen kiss gives me a headache**

_Warm air filled around me- that type where you're at the beach or at the tip of the volcano… Volcano?_

_My eyes opened slowly. I breathe heavily as if it was hard to breathe- for short gasping for air._

_A couple of books, papers and pencils, bookshelves, a bed, a desk, a guitar, a wardrobe, and a door were in this room. The walls are painted light red, the bed: bedsheets were black, pillows are red, and covers are red. It's full of red in this room. Even the doors and windows are red._

_Then, there was I, standing in the middle of this room curious who the owner is. Suddenly, I heard someone twisted the doorknob. I, standing stiffly, don't know what to do, just stared at the doorknob twisting and let the door opened._

_The door opened, two persons walked in. The first one to enter was a boy wearing a cap with red eyes. The second one to enter was a girl wearing a red bow with pink eyes. Hold on, that's me alright. But, why am I with him?_

_They sat at the desk, the 'so called pink girl A.K.A me' put the out the books she carried; one, was a book in History, and the other one was in English. As she began opening the books and start writing on a piece of paper, the red lad stomped the paper with his had, which made the pink girl's attention to him._

_"Look,. I am your tutor and my job here is to teach you." The pink girl said narrowing her eyes on the red lad taking his hand away._

_"Why bother, Pinky?" The red lad asked the pink girl with a smirk._

_"Because if you fail in any subject in this, I'll fail also. And I don't want that to happen. So, start your lazy butt and listen to me while I'm tutoring you." The pink girl sighed and starts to write questions on a piece of paper while reading the book._

_"What if I don't want to?" The red lad asked with a grin on his face as he leaned forward to the pink girl. The pink girl closed her eyes and a sigh escaped from her lips. She dropped the pen at the table and glared at the red lad with his grin still planted on his face. To her, this tutoring stuff is a challenge. And what he says is a challenge to her, almost._

_She continued to glare at the red lad. She crossed her arms. Fiery attitude on her eyes flickered right through her. The red lad's grin faded away and he slowly leaned at the back of his chair. He put his hands at the back of his head, putting a bored emotion before he spoke up. "Well?" Was all he could say to the pink girl?_

_"You can't let me fail. Besides, even if you still don't listen to my tutoring, I won't leave this room until you learned a single thing or I can make you listen the hard way. So, are you going to listen or not?" The pink girl flipped her hair with her hand to her back. The red lad just snickered then smirk at the pink girl. "Don't worry, Babe. I won't let you fail. But I won't listen to your tutoring also." He said brushing his thumb at the pink girl's cheek._

Then all of a sudden, everything went black. Just like a blackout. All of it becomes a sense- I was dreaming. Even though my eyes were still shut, I could feel my pillows on my head and the other one around my arms- the blanket is on top of me, too.

I opened my eyes. Seeing myself in my own room is quite not right. I do remember finding the robbers or a robber last night. But, I don't remember anything after that… kiss happened.

I sat up from my bed. Remembering from last night was a pain- my head hurts and I had no clue how'd I got to my bed. My face is buried at my hands. Depressed maybe. I let out a loud groan before standing up and prepare myself to go to school. I did the normal 'everyday' routine- like I used to do everyday.

Someone knocked on my door. Probably my blonde or my brunette sister. I put my damp towel beside the sink. "Coming!" I shouted. I heard Buttercup's pounding on the door muffling. "Blossom! Open this damn door!"

I groaned. 'Can't she wait for a few minutes?' I rolled my eyes at my thought. "Hold on, Buttercup! I'm dressing!"

"Whatever! Just hurry the fuck up, Blossom!" muffled Buttercup outside the door.

The truth is, I wasn't dressing. I was only washing my face then I lied down to my bed. Buttercup got impatient and kicked the door down. I jumped to my feet with surprise. "Blossom! I thought you were dressing! I've been waiting outside for like 3 minutes and you're just lying the fuck down on your bed!" Buttercup growled.

My mouth hung opened as if I was going to say something. I just stood there with my mouth-hung open- looking at my brunette sister without any emotion. My brunette sister sighed and put her hands on her hips. My blonde sister looked at me with worried eyes. She put her hand on Buttercup's shoulder and spoke. "Calm down, Buttercup. You know Blossom's head still hurts." Bubbles defended. Buttercup raised an eyebrow and looked at Bubbles. She slip Bubbles' hand away from her shoulder and turned her look back at me.

"Alright, Blossom. You'd better get dressed up. We're going to be late at school." Buttercup ordered walking out of my room. Bubbles and I followed her gaze while she walks out. My mouth's still hung opened. Bubbles walked to me worried.

"Did Buttercup just got her period? 'Cause she's extra grumpy today." I joked.

"Blossom!"

"Sorry," I chuckled. "Anyway, what happened to her?"

"I'm sorry about that. Buttercup had a rough night. Are you alright? We found you unconscious at an alley." Bubbles asked concerned. "Does your head still hurt? You can tell me what happened."

"No, Bubbles." I sighed. "I'm alright. Did you and Buttercup found the robbers? Does the money are back from the bank?"

"Sad to say, Blossom. We do found the robbers but… we didn't return the money from the bank. They got away." Bubbles sighed. "You should get ready. Buttercup and I will go to school now, catch up with us on the way, okay?"

"Mmm… Sure, Bubbles. My head still hurts."

"Get well… But you still have to go you know."

"I know, Bubbles." Then after that, Bubbles flew out of my room with a blue trail followed.

My head hurts like hell. I felt like my head was being banged at the wall non-stop.

I went into my wardrobe. A lot of dresses to wear but I have only to choose one. One, there was this denim skirt with a tight red shirt with a black short-sleeved jacket with red lines at the end. And under it was a pair of black high-heel boots to match up with the outfit. Second, a large pink T-shirt with blue jeans to match, and white high-heels and white flats below. Third, a long-sleeved white shirt with a red chaleco on top of it, pink leggings and red converse under it.

I chose the third one. Those are my styles, with converses. The professor finished washing the dishes downstairs when I went down. He handed me my lunch and went off to school.

Corridors were silent when I came. Yeah, I was late. Ms. Jones, our vice principal, said I have some tutoring to do after 'cause she said that student is failing at History, English and Algebra.

"Ms. Utonium, can I trust you with that?"

"Yes, Ms. Jones. Tell him or her to meet me at my locker later at dismissal."

"Okay, Blossom. Just make sure he will pass in every of those subjects. 'Cause if he fails, you'll fail also."

"But-."

"No buts. Good luck."

* * *

**And you're done! here's a certificate *hands you the certificate* there..again, NO MEAN COMENTS PLEASE. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ AT ALL.**

**Blossom: Now i see why you said i'm lucky... *bad poker face***

**Brick: Are you jealous because Blossom is paired up with me?**

**Me: No way! you two are perfect! i just said she's lucky cuz she had her kiss. 6/6 *sweats a little***

**Brick: Right...?**

**Blossom: Oh well... Just R&R people! XD bye!  
**


	5. First Study Date

**okay! hi guys! sorry to keep you waiting for so long! XD i got busy in a facebook game called "Pacifica Online" it's totally addicting! XD whahah! plus, im having a trouble XP.. you know.. "writer's block" oh, before you read the chapter, i just want to say thank you to PUCCA-AND-GARU-LOVER! she's the one who give ideas to me! XD also, you can give me ideas too! XD just PM me and i'll answer! XD ok ok... you can read now! XD**

* * *

**Chapter 5: First Study Date**

Classes are over today, and my tutoring starts. I'm on my way to my locker right now. I already called Bubbles that I will come home late again because I had a study date?

A bag and a couple of books inside is what I carry right now. Students were waving goodbyes to each other and some to me. The longer I walk on my way, the more its getting quiet. 'Tap, tap, tap.' my footsteps' sound echoes around the hallway. Finally, I saw my locker a few feet away.

I ran to my locker. Putting the combination of it. '36… 24… 36'. Then, I heard a click sound. I opened it and put y stuff in there. After I closed my locker, I saw Brick is leaning beside my locker out of nowhere. I didn't notice him.

"You should've made a sound to let e know that you're there." I said crossing my arms.

"Yeah whatever. Let's just get this over with. You tutor me, I won't listen no matter what you do or say."

"You gotta listen. I don't want to fail." I sighed. "Please? At least try."

"Your place or mine?"

"Your place. I don't want to have tutoring session at my house. Especially my sisters are there."

"Shall we go now?" Brick said. "Here."

"What's this for?"

"Hold my keys, dummy."

"Oh…"

Brick started his motorcycle. The motor let out a 'Vroom, vroom' sound. Just like the other kinds of vehicles. We got there by 5 minutes. On the way, I saw some freshmen walking at the sidewalk. I smiled at them and they wave back.

His house was on the tip of- wait! That's Mojo's house! There were stairs below the volcano; we're at the center of the park. The sunset looks good when you're at the park. Colors of pink, violet, orange and yellow mixed together.

I stood up from the seat. He was parking his motor beside and puts a lock between the front wheel and that bar thingy. (**A/N: Sorry! I don't know what it's called! ^^;)**

I let out a sigh. But then, I remembered, he lives in Mojo's house. I put up a serious emotion on my face. He was done putting the lock between his motor's wheel and that bar.

**(A/N: And this is where the long paragraphs are! XD)**

Blossom approached Brick. As she walked, the winter air flipped her auburn hair to her right side. The air felt good alright. Cool and refreshing. She breathed it in gratefully. Pale, sturdy fingers of sunlight stretched down from the unseen sky, fading into nothing before they ever reached the earth.

"Why are you…?" She started. Brick sighed. She stood in front of him; holding her right elbow with her left hand; blank emotion on her face- taking a quick glance fro side to side then back to Brick. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Why am I living in Mojo's house?" Brick finished. Blossom sighed.

"Yeah. I'm just curious, Brick." Blossom said.

"Well, as you know, my brothers and I found this about…" He paused for a moment- taking a quick glance to his side, to Blossom, and to his other side. He did it as if he was recalling a memory he cannot remember. He finally spoke. "Two years ago. Mojo sold his house to us for a very low price." He breathed heavily before he sighed.

"I see…" Blossom hesitated. "You know what? Let's head t your room right now. I want to go home early." She said brightly.

They headed inside.

Weird, she thought. Mojo would never sell his house for a very low price. Maybe he just did. After all, Mojo stopped doing crimes when they turned ten. He simply disappeared. One night he was locked up in jail then the next day he was gone. He left no clue. The girls tried to find Mojo, in his home, the park, the forest, alleys, restaurants, buildings, underground tunnels, sewers, everywhere. They got tired and stopped. They just simply declared that Mojo vanished somewhere. They never saw or heard of Mojo after that.

The lights flickered on when Brick switched the lights. Warm air surrounded Blossom's body as she entered. They probably had a heater. Blossom thought gratefully.

"Let's start this tutoring stuff already." Brick said impatiently. "In my room. My brothers will be here later. I don't want them to know that, you. Are. Tutoring. Me. Even if they do, I'll just say you're my girl and you're just hanging out with me. Got it?"

"Fine, whatever." Blossom rolled her eyes. She could tell that Brick was serious. What's wrong about finding him by his brothers that I'm tutoring him? Blossom thought annoyed.

They went deeper inside.

Three doors where at the end of the way. On the right was green, the middle is red, and the left side is blue. They got there by 10 minutes. No kidding. The way was long. Very long. If you run you'll get there by 5 minutes. You could say that there was no end of it. It's full of plain white walls, floor, and ceilings and light bulbs above.

The lock clicked. Signaling it's open already. Brick twisted the doorknob casually and opened the door. It was dark inside. But Blossom could make out the figures of the bed, the wardrobe, and the desk. The lights flicked on, now, she could see the room. The walls are painted pitch black. The desk and the wardrobe are red. The chairs (At the desk) are black. The bed is red too, plus, the pillows and sheets. But the blanket is black. And the floor is light red. **(A/N: A lot of red huh? Oh well, red is my favorite color ^^;)**

Blossom sat in front of the desk. (Of course she's sitting on a chair.) For a guy, his room is not messy. Blossom thought, smiling. Brick sat beside her. He stared at her- resting his elbow at the desk while his fist on his cheek. Noticing he was bored, Blossom sighed and started the tutoring.

"We'll start with English first." Blossom said, seriousness on her tone of voice and on her pink eyes. She stared at Brick, waiting for an answer. Brick did the same; he stared back at her quietly without any emotion. Blossom blinked and turned to her bag. She took his stare as a yes for an answer.

She opened her bag. A book was put out, Shotgun Alley- Andrew Klavan. **(A/N: This book is the one who inspired me so much and puts me out when I have trouble on my story. OMG! This is not mine! Can I borrow it for my story? O.o) **She handed the book to Brick. He snapped his head and blinked multiple times. Blossom raised an eyebrow to him. He got her message- He should read the book- as what he understood.

Brick took the book and set it aside. "I should read this, don't I?" Brick asked pointing to the book.

"Yes. You have to." Blossom hesitated. "We'll study Algebra tomorrow. And you listen to me when I'm lecturing. Let's get started."

* * *

"Bubbles! Buttercup! Professor! I'm home!" Blossom shouted.

Bubbles flew out of the room first. Followed by Buttercup. The blonde one ran to Blossom and gave a hug. The brunette gave her a high-five. The three of them laughed.

"So, Blossom. How'd it go?" Bubbles asked.

"It's fine, Bubbles." Blossom grinned. "I told him to read the book I gave him first then we'll study Algebra tomorrow." Blossom chuckled.

"Good timing, sis! The professor's cooking turkey for dinner!" Buttercup licked her lips while rubbing her belly.

"Alright, girls. The dinner's ready!" The professor called. He was wearing apron and mittens.

"Eat up!" Blossom said in joy.

They began to eat and chat. Clearly, the girls are obviously having fun- laughing and chatting and eating. It's always like that in their dinner. Eating while bonding together. As always, they're the professor's perfect little girls. Always saying 'I love yous' to each other and helping, too.

Little did they know, another crime would strike again?

* * *

**ok! you gotta admit that i DID improve a little! XD wahhahha...LOL**

**Butch and Boomer: When do we get our lines!  
**

**Me: Um...i dunno... ^^; just go with the flow! XD  
**

**Butch and Boomer: ...  
**

**Me: Anyway, what do ya think Blossorick?  
**

**Blossom and Brick: stop calling us that..  
**

**Me: hehehe  
**

**Blossom: i like this chapter XD  
**

**Brick: mm..kinda nice 9_9  
**

**Me: someone doorbelled! i'll get it!...*gasp* dafuq are ya doin here?  
**


	6. Another Crime Strikes At Night

**hi guys! i already finished chappie 6! XD i hope you like it! XD oh well, i decided that i, from now on, will narrate the story! okay, you can read now!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Another Crime Strikes At Night**

"Damn! They got away again!" Shouted a pissed of Buttercup.

"Calm down. That's not gonna help, Buttercup." Blossom said in a casual tone.

Another robbery, again. Only, it's not happening in a bank. It's happening in a jewelry store. The Polices are unconscious when they arrived. Still, it happened again- Polices are unconscious, the robbers got away. Sure, they will separate and look for them. That's according to their plan.

They stood in the middle of the room. Shattered glasses on the floor, all jewelries are gone. No hostages left. No robbers found. The lights were out; the room is full of darkness. The lights left were coming fro the streets and the glowing red lights of the Polices' cars. They could make the figures around and each other.

Blossom folded her arms. She was trying to analyze the things around her; broken glass cases, windows, the floor and the door. She was only finding one thing, bullets. But, no. She hasn't found any bullets. Not a single one. It must be them or him again, she thought. Her eyebrows furrowing.

Bubbles looked at her waiting for an answer. Buttercup's just tapping her foot and glancing around. We've got to do something now, Blossom thought. Finally, she snapped her fingers, which made the blonde and the brunette's attention caught by her. They knew what will Blossom say- they have to look around for those robbers. They have to.

"Okay, girls. I think we will look around the city again. We'll meet here after 30 minutes. I'll take the North. Buttercup, you're on the west. And Bubbles, you're on the East. Got it, girls?" Blossom said seriously. Buttercup and Bubbles nod in agreement.

They marched to the door and flew off.

Blossom landed beside the curb. Cars were passing fast. Few by-passers walked passed her. She was examining the people one by one with a very quick glance. It was exactly 11 'o' clock in the night on weekdays.

She walked past the people. Still analyzing her surroundings. Somehow, she felt like she was being watched.

A glimpse at the corner of her eye caught her attention, a red streak from the alley. Quickly, Blossom dashed inside to check it out. Darkness is inside. She stopped. She looked back and forth to the trash and the books. She slowly walked forward.

Her shadow was in front of her; following every step of hers. Pebbles on the ground rolls away when she kicks it with her sandals. She heard a chuckle not so far and not so near. She balled her hands to fists. She got into a position; ready to tackle someone to the ground.

She heard another sound. It wasn't a chuckle. It's more of footsteps she heard louder and nearer to her. A moment after, it stopped. She knew that it was the robber that she tries to find. She relaxed her fists.

"Looking for me?" The outlaw snickered.

"Yes. Now, I will let you rot in jail and make sure that you won't escape." Blossom said.

"That's not gonna happen. I can defeat you easily and escape easily." The outlaw said casually.

Blossom couldn't see the outlaw's face. Sure, she knew what he looks like already. Except for his face. He covered it with a red mask. But now, she could only see half of his body. One was covered in darkness, and the light shows the other half.

"You couldn't do that. I have super powers, you don't" She put her hand on her hip.

The outlaw opened his eyes. Brown is the color. His brown chocolate eyes twinkled sharply at the dark. A memory popped up on Blossom's head- that is, when his lips where pressed on hers.

Blossom shook her head to remove the memory off. Her face reddens. She could feel the blood running to her cheeks.

She clenched her fists. Her eyes narrowed at the outlaw. She charged her fist to the outlaw's face. She tried but the outlaw dodged quickly. He kicked Blossom in the stomach. Blossom fell to the ground, coughing. His kick was more powerful than hers. She looked up to him; standing on one knee. The outlaw smirked. Blossom kicked the outlaw quickly. Everything happened fast. Red and pink streaks' chasing one another.

The next thing Blossom knew, she was pinned at the wall. Her hands were held up to her side. She tried to squirm but his grip was strong. She quickly noticed this and gave up. All she could do is talk.

"Who are you?" Blossom hissed. The outlaw snickered.

"I forgot to introduce myself." The outlaw told Blossom. "My name is Crimson." He whispered looking at her pink eyes. Her eyes narrowed at Crimson.

He whispered something at Blossom in her ear.

Blossom's eyes widened. Her face turned red as her bow. Crimson planted a deep kiss on her; a passionate one. She could feel the warmness on her lips. He was warm. She was still shock. But then, she realized what was happening. She tried to squirm. But again, she failed.

Everything went black moments later. One thing was on her mind; it is what Crimson whispered to her….

"_You're mine…_"

* * *

**wew..you finished! XD... now go and wait for chapter 7! XD hehehhehee...**

**Bubbles: how come i always get the few lines?  
**

**Me: Sorry about that, Bubbs. Don't worry.  
**

**Bubbles: Okay! *giggles*  
**

**Buttercup: Ugh.. i only got one line and one part -_-... what's worse than that?  
**

**Butch & Boomer: Having no lines and parts at all... and you're just waiting for your part..that's worse.  
**

**Blossom: Oh well...  
**

**Brick: Just wait for your parts and lines... sheesh.. 9_9  
**

**Me: *whispers* Just R&R people! i'll take care of this before they'll fight..  
**


	7. A Note That Will Leads To Overthinking

**hi guys! alright, this is chapter 7! hope ya enjoy! im playing so bb!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: A Note That Will Leads To Over thinking**

_"You're mine…"_

It was the last thing on Blossom's mind before she blacked-out. She woke up in her bed the next morning. Her head hurts when she try to stood up.

Buttercup and Bubbles takes care of Blossom. They suspended school for a day because of Blossom's headache stuff. They brought her food and a few painkillers and everything she needs. Yup, she stayed all day in bed.

"Blossom, what happened before we found you inside?" Bubbles asked while she sat on Blossom's bed.

"I… Uh… Don't remember much." Blossom said looking at Bubbles. "But I do remember the robber's name…" Her voice trailed off.

"Yeah, me too. I bumped into the robber. He's name is Emerald." Buttercup scoffed.

"I fought Ocean last night." Bubbles said casually.

"Well, I fought…" Blossom stopped for a moment. "… I fought Crimson." She said uncomfortable when she mentioned his name.

* * *

"Blossom! Blossom!" Brick shouted.

"Uh… What?" Blossom snapped out of her thoughts.

"I said, 'What will I do in this problem?' Sheesh."

"Oh… I'm sorry. I just… -sigh-."

"Criminal stuff?"

Blossom didn't answer back. She just nodded in agreement. Sure, she thinks about what happened to her and especially Crimson. What Crimson whispered to her also: "you're mine…" She's his. What does he meant by that? She wouldn't let herself be screwed up because of what he told her. She wouldn't. She will catch him and let him rot in jail-just like the other criminals. - And not be owned by his. She's not his toy. All of these ran through Blossom's head all day. Again and again. She took it too seriously. "You're mine…" She creeps out whenever she thought about it.

She was unfocused all day thinking about that. She couldn't even focus on her tutoring. Brick seemed worried about her for a while- from what she feels- but she tries her best to get focused anyway.

Blossom was done telling Brick what he was suppose to do. She let out a tired sigh. Her tutoring went well for the past two days. He did listen attentively to her.

Brick dropped the pen at the table and stared at Blossom. He seemed really worried about her. He waved his hand in front of her face. She was lost in her thoughts again. She was staring out the window gazing at the view.

"Blossom, are you alright?" Brick asked worryingly.

Blossom didn't answered. She stared at him without any emotion on her face. Their eyes locked, pink eyes to his red ones. Finally, she snapped her head.

"I-I'm sorry, you were saying?" Blossom said.

"You know, I notice in these past two days you're always lost oh your thoughts. Are you alright? Something's bothering you, I could tell…" He said.

"No, really. There's nothing bothering me and I'm alright." She sighed. "Just continue what you're doing and don't mind me."

"You sure?" After he said that, he grabbed his pen and started to write again.

Blossom gazed out the window again. She started to think. Everything is bothering her. But this is too much to think of.

Her hand was under her chin. She's still staring out the window. Her reflection was there on the glass. Buildings' rooftops are what she sees. It was a fine afternoon, 5:30 P.M, that is. The Townsville is always busy. She could also see the cars driving around the city. Some were parked, some were moving.

Her cellphone vibrate on her left pocket. She put it up. The phone call came from Buttercup.

"Hello?"

_"Blossom, it's me, Buttercup. We got another problem here."_

"What is it?"

_"The Police Department called me a while ago. They received a crime-warning note. Something like that."_

"What does it says…?"

_"It says…"_

"I see… Go and tell Bubbles. I'll meet up with you two there at the Police Department sharp."

Blossom hung up.

"Another crime?" Brick asked.

"Yeah. Oh, just continue solving problems there. We've got something to do."

* * *

"We will rob the place that is colorful?" Bubbles asked confused.

"Where could that be?" Buttercup said. "There are a lot of colorful places here that they could rob."

Colorful, colorful… Blossom thought seriously. Her hand tapping her chin. Yes, there are a lot of colorful places but that place is in **one** of those places.

This is a hard one… She thought.

"I got it!" Blossom said with full of joy. "It's going to happen at the museum!"

"How come…?" Bubbles and Buttercup asked in confusion.

"Think about it, girls. The museum is colorful because of the paintings. And it's full of things that they can rob. Like jewelries, paintings etc…"

"You're right…!" Bubbles squeaked.

"It always has been." Blossom said proudly.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Let's cut this now. We've got to guard the museum y'know." Buttercup said.

They went inside and told the Police and went to the museum.

* * *

**lol! okay you're done! babye! wait for chapter 8!**


	8. Encounters, 3rd Kiss And A Rose

**and so yeah, here's chappie 8 X3... i won't be updating for long again lol..i haven't started chap 9 cuz ya know, block again... -_-...then, butch and boomer will FINALLY will appear in this story for the first time.**

**Butch and Boomer: FINALLY! we've been dying in waiting...!  
**

**Me: yeah whatever, so if you're curios about the "new" ones well, i'll explain to you now to make sense.  
**

**ABOUT THE NEW ONES:  
**

**Crimson- well, he is ACTUALLY Brick, i just changed his name and the color of his eyes though..I just got his name because of the color, ya know, crimson red..anyway. that's his name when he's doing crimes..  
**

**Ocean- He is Boomer. i changed his eye color too..the same with Butch anyway..i got his name by his color too, deep ocean blue..  
**

**Emerald- you probably know who he is now. He's Butch people! i got his name from his color too in soe of the fanfics i have read. Emerald green...i hope that helps..  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Encounters, 3rd Kiss And A Rose.**

11:00 is the time of the night. The girls are strolling around the museum. They already expect for them to come.

Security cameras were on; the doors are locked, windows are closed, lasers on the glass cases of the artifacts and on the paintings. Everything is settled. Bubbles is on the paintings' section. Buttercup on the Dinosaur bones ones. And Blossom is on the artifact jewelries.

Each one of them has a walkie-talkie so that they could communicate.

They heard a crash from the other room. It sounded like shattered glasses. They probably broke into the window. Blossom thought bored. The three of them went where the sound came from. Three men were standing in the room. On the right wore a lot of green. He has blue eyes. His raven hair was put up into spikes. He wore a green mask o his face. The left one wore a lot of blue. He had dirty blonde hair; his eyes were pitch back. He wore the same mask. Only, it was color blue. And, last but not the least, the middle wore a lot of red. His eyes were brown. His dark orange hair was messy. He still wore the same mask with the other two. But it's color red.

Crimson, Blossom growled in her thought. Her eyebrows furrowed at him. She feels pure hate ness in her aura. She growled at him and got ready to fight- the same with her sisters.

Buttercup started to talk. "We won't let you guys win this time." She said.

The green one smirked evilly. "I like this one…"

"Buttercup snarled. "Buttercup, calm down, saves it for the fight. Blossom said.

"Blossom, are we gonna stop them now?" Bubbles asked.

"Poor Blondie… Doesn't know what to do. Tch." The blue one said insulting Bubbles.

"Hey!" Bubbles shouted.

"Enough! Let's beat the already!" Blossom finally said. She was focused on Crimson- her eyes narrowed at him.

"Emerald, go for the brunette. Ocean, the blonde is yours. I'll take care of their leader." Crimson commanded.

Each went for their counterparts. Red to red. Blue to blue. Green to green. They're all separates. The greens' on the other part of the museum. The blues' on the other side. And the reds' on the wider area.

Blossom clenched her fist and charged at Crimson. He smirked and dodged. It went on and on. They keep fighting.

Blossom crashed at the floor on her back very hard. Pain from her backaches. She was defeated. She knew it. Crimson was on top of her. She squirmed.

"Get off me!" Blossom growled.

"You're too easy to defeat." Crimson chuckled. He kissed her on her neck gently. "You're definitely mine…"

Blossom snarled. "I'm not yours. And that's not gonna happen."

"It will." He said firmly. He planted another kiss on Blossom. Her eyes began to close and open sleepily. She feels sleepy; she slept for a few seconds. Everything she saw next was a blur. She could hear Buttercup and Bubbles' voice calling her name not quite far.

"Blossom! Blossom!" They continued to shout her name.

Their voices turned into a whisper.

* * *

"Blossom. Blossom." Bubbles whispered. "Are you awake already?"

"Un… What is it Bubbles?" Blossom asked sleepily." Oh right, they got away, don't they? What did they steal?"

"The artifact jewelries and some of the paintings…"

"I see… Anyway, go downstairs and wait for me for breakfast."

Bubbles flew out of the room leaving Blossom all alone sitting on her bed. She remembered everything happened last night, not like the other day.

She touched her neck. Still, she could feel Crimson gave her- it was gentle and warm.

Her hand ran through her hair until it reached her bow. She touched something pointy. Ouch. She thought. She quickly looked at her index finger bleeding. She touched again her bow. Something fell out.

A rose? Blossom thought.

"Where'd this come from?" She asked herself. The rose was on her hand. She was examining the rose she found on her bow.

Something pooped up on Blossom's head. Those two words she wouldn't want to hear.

"You're mine…"

"Crimson…" She whispered his name.

* * *

**OKAY! YOu're doneee!**

**Butch: HOW COME OUR PART IS SHORT!  
**

**Boomer: At least we already had..  
**

**Butch: Eh..shuddap, Boomer.  
**

**Blossom: O.O  
**

**Brick: -twitch-  
**

**Me: What..?  
**

**Buttercup: Nice..  
**

**Bubbles: Lol.. X3  
**

**Me: R&R! XD  
**


	9. Normal Day, Does She?

******HI GUYS! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! sorry for not updating forever! i got busy in school and it's stressing me out! finally i got a chance to update! i' really sorry! pls pls pls forgive me! so, here's chappie 9 ENJOY! .V.(^_^).V.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Normal Day, Does She?**

"You're late, Miss Utonium. " Blossom's Social Studies teacher said.

"Sorry, Sir. I woke up late." She replied.

"Just take a seat and listen, hm?"

"Yes, Sir."

Blossom made her way to her seat. A lot of eyes stared at her while she walks and that's because she's late for her class.

Her mind is still occupied with her thoughts. The rose, her dreams and her past, and those two words she crept out whenever she heard it.

"Now, I will give you works on this subject. Open your textbook in page…" their teacher kept babbling on.

'Homeworks again…' blossom thought bitterly. She hates homework even she's smart. It gives her more thinking on her brain. Especially on a Friday night. Well it's bad luck to her its Friday.

"Plus, that subject on page..." he instructed.

"There's no end of it, isn't it?"

Blossom's head snapped from boredom. "Hm? Oh, yeah."

"You still have to tutor me later, don't you?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh, class. You need to copy the…" Their teacher insisted.

Blossom put out her notebook and started jotting notes that she copies from the board a few feet away from her. She writes fast but her writing is smooth and neat, it's easy to understand.

"Neat…"

"Thanks… no one ever told me that to me…"

"Welcome."

* * *

"Hey, sis!" Buttercup waved at Blossom.

"So, girls. What's for us today?" Blossom asked.

"Oh, just the usual, mashed potatoes and yogurts…" Bubbles sighed.

"Nice. Eat up."

They began to eat while chatting like besties. Bubbles always the one talking about gossips, boys and fashion. Buttercup keeps eating and eating. And Blossom, she listens to Bubbles.

"You see… I like the blonde one over there." Bubbles pointed and squeaked.

"You mean Boomer?" Blossom said while looking at Boomer.

"Boomer is his name? –giggle- I'll call him Boomie…" Bubbles said dreamingly. "Wait. How'd you know?"

"Brick mentioned his brothers. Boomer's the blonde one. And Butch's the raven haired one."

"Uh huh…" Bubbles paused. "So, Buttercup, whom do you like among the three of them? Don't take Boomie!"

Buttercup snickered. "Bitch, please. I don't like anybody. Especially annoying people like you! And, puh-lease. Boomer's soft." She scoffed.

"Well, I'll just pair you with Butch over there." Bubbles pointed. Buttercup followed Bubble's finger.

"That jerk? I hate him. He pisses me off and flirts with every girl on his way."

"How about you, Blossom?"

"Hm? Me? I don't like anybody." Blossom paused. "It's not like I hate everyone. I mean, I like none of them three."

"Oh c'mon. I know you like Brick." Bubbles sang.

"No, I do not! He's just… my friend. That's all."

Blossom blushed. She could feel the heat coming up to her face. Her face reddens. She was blushing for a reason she doesn't know.

"Are you sure…?" Bubbles giggled.

Blossom blushed deeper. She gulped. Her mind raced off searching for an answer. Her heart pounds fast; her palms are sweating. A part of her says 'hers', the other says 'no'. She doesn't know. She's confused. She knows that Brick is easy to be well liked because of his attitude; kind, happy-go-lucky, sometimes rude-she like that a little -his bright scarlet red eyes with full of life and fire. And he still look cute even his hair is messy, uncombed, not brushed.

Blossom bit her lip. She put herself all together and finally answered, "Yes."

"Mmm... Okay." Bubbles said casually.

She sighed for relief. She didn't know why, but her question is hard to answer to her.

They're done eating and got up from their seats.

* * *

**and you're done! :D.. now wait for chappie 10! im really typing it out and i have to do it in a rush cuz there's another story ive been currently working on! so bye bye for now! DONT WORRY ILL UPDATE AS FAST AS I CAN! well, if there's no school work and such..**


	10. Hints To The Secret Untold Part 1

******OK OK! HERE'S CHAPPIE 10! xDD yey finally! my fingers are dull cuz of typing! xD.. and my hands are tired! xDD nyahaha... well, at least. i gave you chapter 10. but I WONT BE UPDATING CHAPPIE 11 again! im working on it ! i got stuck there lol xD.. so..wait for long.. again.. O.O"**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Hints To The Secret Untold Part 1: Dreams of her past**

Blossom stared at the ceiling. A lot of thoughts enter through her mind.

She closed her eyes tight and hugged her pillow. "Cut it out, Blossom. Stop thinking. You need to sleep." She whispered to herself.

She let out a groan. Finally, sleepiness found her after a few minutes.

_Breeze of spring softly touched Blossom's skin as she sat beside the lad with crimson red eyes. The grass beside her fingers swayed along with the wind. Her auburn hair swayed along to the same rhythm._

_She glared at the red lad. "You did come here." The red lad started. His long bangs covering his eyes but Blossom could tell he was serious by his tone of voice._

_"Yeah, I did. What do you want?" She asked annoyed._

_He sighed and chuckled. "You're always annoyed when I'm talking to you." His dark, crimson eyes stared at her soft, light pink eyes with full of comfort._

_"Just get to the point, will you?" She instructed impatiently._

_"You see… I want to say a lot of things before I will be going." He looked away._

_"Well, what is it?" She folded her arms._

_"I'm leaving this city for a while. I will be back for you… but I expect that you will forget me. When I get back, I will claim you as mine. I will do everything to make you mine. I will see you everyday without you noticing. At the day, I can talk to you freely and without you getting annoyed at me. In the night, I will do everything to make you fall. You wouldn't even notice that's me." He leaned closer to Blossom and whispered. "I will be back because of you, for you. I will make you fall for me…" Blossom's ear got tickled. She stared wide-eyed at the lad standing up. "Well, I gotta go now. See ya' someday, Babe."_

_He snickered and flew off; a red streak followed._

Blossom sat immediately on her bed. A lot of sweat ran to her forehead slowly. She wiped the sweat with her hand, her heartbeat's pounding fast.

She was paranoid, nervous because of her dream. She remembered every detail of it.

"Forget about it, Blossom. It's just a dream." She said to herself and got back to sleep.

* * *

**oh yeah you're done! congrats! xDDD nyahah.. i thank you for reading and now you can review! NO FLAMES PLZ**


	11. Hints To The Secret Untold Part 2 Phase1

**HI Guys ! it's me again ! :3 .. sorry for waiting you like .. almost a year ! O_O i updated last May. o.o.. so that was last year .. but thanks for waiting ! :D here's chapter 11 ! i hope you guys will be satisfied ! i reaaallllyy tried to made this chapter mad so that you guys will be contented ! haha ! :DD AM REALLY SORRY :(**

**ahm .. so,, last tym i checked my reviews, it was really few but now .. i guess .. some people followed and made me and my story their fav ! i thank you ! i appreciate it ! i promise to finish this ! :) really .. xD **

**i have been busy for these past 11 months .. ahm .. i play on online games and got really addicted to it so that's why i didn't updated for so long.. plus the school .. hahah but there's sad news last september :( my fb just got hacked :(( but i dont care anyway xD**

**oh and for my fellow reviewer, RoseQuartz1, i'll answer your precious questions my friend :)**

**First of all, my title... yeah .. i know it was long and all .. but anyway .. like i said on my summary, "the title says it all", so it means that in this story, you will know what it feels like if you had fallen in love with your enemy ad what will happen if that happens.. so,, i guess,, you got my point xD**

**Second, haha ,, i guess romantic things are funny for you.. but believe me, they're going to be awesome when you grow up ! :)**

**Third, Brick has brown contact lenses. he uses it when he's Crimson at night. it's for his disguise :D**

**and Lastly, i won't answer why Brick has to change into Crimson at night ;) it's for you to find out .. i dont want to be a spoiler xD**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Hints to the secret untold: Part 2 phase 1- Paper Blueprint**

Blossom walked across the hallway, the noise of the rain echoes. Droplets on the windows ran, the rain spatters on the glass, the blurred city behind the, it's lighted spires woven with mist. The air felt cold. It was a rainy day.

She was heading to the library. That's her weekend hobby-to go ad visit the library for the books she wouldn't find in the city library.

She opened the wooden door. A loud creak made it sound as it closes. She made her way to the shelves she always visits.

She sat beside the window. Blossom began to flip the pages one by one. She starts absorbing what she reads.

The door creaked open, ad a loud bang followed. A track of footsteps was heading towards the table where Blossom sits.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" Blossom asked.

"Just returning the book I burrowed." Said Brick sitting down.

"Uhm … Okay."

Brick stood up from his seat and carried his book. Blossom looked at Brick while he's returning the book.

A paper fell out of the book.

Blossom picked up the paper and looked around for Brick. She saw the door closed that which means, Brick already left.

Blossom looked at the paper and got serious.

It was a sketch of the Townsville's Hall and the mayor's house. At the back of it, there's a list of places where could've the mayor will go.

Blossom raised an eyebrow. 'Why did he sketched this? We don't have a project for that.' She folded the paper and put it in her pocket.

Immediately, she stood up and got out of the library. 'I need to investigate this.' She thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where'd you saw this?" Buttercup asked.

"I found it in the school library." Blossom said. "Do you know why there's a sketch of the hall and the mayor's house?"

"Like if I know the answer to that, Blossom." Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"You're not helping, Buttercup."

"Why do you need to investigate that? What about it?" Buttercup said half-yelled.

"Because it's weird!" Blossom yelled.

"What's weird about it if it's in the library!" Buttercup yelled back.

Silence enters. Blossom closed her eyes and said "Actually, I didn't found it in the library. It fell out in some book that Brick burrowed." She said softly.

"Uh … Well … Maybe he just sketch it because it's a nice thing to draw…" Bubbles suggested.

"With the list of all the possible places that the mayor will go? I don't think so, Bubbles." Buttercup asked sarcastically.

"Well …" Bubbles paused. "I think nothing. It is weird."

"Right. I'll just ask him tomorrow." Blossom said. "But for now, let's just go to sleep. We have school again tomorrow."

And after Blossom said that, the three of them flew to their own rooms and slept.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Beep. Beep. Beep.** The alarm clock went off. A yawn broke the silence.

Blossom stood up and fixed her bed. "What a good night's sleep." She smiled to herself. After fixing her bed, she quickly went into the shower to prepare herself to school.

"Blossom! Hurry up! You're going to be late!" shouted professor.

"Coming! Hang on a second!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Class, turn your textbooks on page 94."

Blossom flipped the page to 94. She saw a paper fell out and picked it up.

'Oh, right. The blueprint.' She squinted her eyes and turned her head to Brick.

Her palms are sweating, and her cheeks felt hot. 'Man, sure is hot today. Or it's just me?'

She tapped Brick's shoulder and opened her mouth. "Uh … about yesterday. Why do you have on you book?"

"Hmm? Oh this?" Brick held the paper. "I just wanted to sketch these."

"But why do you have a list of possible places that the mayor can go?"

"Nothing. I'm just interested and curious that's all."

"I see … Anyway, I have to tutor you again, right?"

"Yeah."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

"So, Blossom, what did he said?" asked Buttercup.

"He's just curious and interested." Blossom paused. "That's all."

"That's not even a good enough reason. That is still weird." Commented Buttercup.

"But he already reasoned out, Buttercup."

"And you believe and trusted him that easily?"

"Of course I do. He is just a student like US."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

**Crash!** A thunder clapped at the skies again.

"It's going to be a rainy night." Whispered Bubbles.

"Yeah, I know. I hope no one is outside." Said Buttercup.

"Girls, let's just sleep. Tomorrow will be sunny…" Blossom said.

The three girls walked to their rooms' and slept.

The night was peaceful and so did the citizens of Townsville. The rain was gone and cold breezes are left. Meanwhile, Blossom was lying on her back thinking what her sister said.

_And you believed and trust him that easily?_ Buttercup's voice echoed through her mind.

"Trust … What do Buttercup meant by that? Does she know something I don't know?" Blossom whispered.

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

Blossom stood up and picked up the phone. "Isn't it too early for crimes?" She thought aloud.

"Hello? Mayor?" She asked in a soft voice. "What's the problem?"

Silence enters. Blossom got no reply on the other line. She just waited there; standing and holding the phone to her ear.

"Hello …" again, she asked the person on the other line.

It was odd that no one answers on the other line. She thought. The Mayor always answers even though his mouth is full of pickles.

She put a hand on her hip and kept waiting. It was odd to her that no one answers, she's a powerpuff, everyone responds to her. Maybe there could've have happen. We couldn't tell you know, it's hard to think negative. It just makes pressure and paranoia.

"Ifs" are the scariest words we could hear. You don't know if it's true or will it happen. And right now, Blossom is thinking. What could've happen? Why not answer quickly? Why do I have to wait? We couldn't never really tell what or why, it just does. She's afraid that something had happen to the Mayor. Well ... She was right.

"You..." Said the person on the phone.

"H-hello?!" Blossom sputtered. She quickly silenced and listened for an answer.

"Want to know what happened to your dearest mayor?" the person chuckled. "We just gave him a good night sleep."

"What did you do to him?! ANSWER ME!" Blossom demanded. She bit her lip.

Another chuckle. "Oh, don't worry. It's not a big deal. We can talk about it without yelling."

Blossom sighed. "What do you want?" She asked calmly. "Money?" she sat on her bed, listening for the caller's answer.

"Money? Are you even serious? I'd rob a bank if I want money." He paused. "You're not going to bargain me, don't you? Listen, right now, your precious mayor of Townsville is getting his sleep. And if you don't say yes to my question, say 'bye-bye' to him 'cause he'll be gone… forever."

"Just tell me what you want," Blossom growled.

"I like your attitude… I want Townsville to be on my own hands. And not even you powerpuffs can stop me."

Blossom thought for a moment. Would she allow him? No, of course not. It wasn't the end of the world to say yes to him. But what should she do? Tomorrow, there's going to be big news all over Townsville. And the citizens will count on them. The mayor's gone, and she has no idea where they could hide. The caller left no clue. Even the background sound is empty; it's dead silent. The only left is the caller's voice. But it's clearly obvious that it was not its real voice, so, her only option it to look over town. But that would be hard, though. It would cost her school days. They would search all over town, everything, including every corner of the buildings.

Blossom bit her lip. She doesn't know what to answer. Her fists' clenched. And her eyes are glancing around her room while thinking.

"I'm going to give you three days to think about my offer. For now, we won't do anything." The caller hung up.

"He-hello?!" Blossom called. But all could she hear is the beeping of the phone.

She hung up and went to sleep.

* * *

**yey ! you finished ! :3 .. so .. did you like this chapie :O? i really tried my best ! promise ! :O if not,, well, ill try again this chapter 12 ^^ byiiee**

**R&R ! dont forget to leave a review ! :3 follow me too and fav me ! :3**

**add me as a friend too on facebook ! xD add me, ill accept :3 **

. ?ref=tn_tnmn


End file.
